


Fit Closer

by Vorsakh



Series: Fit Together [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Liam couldn't sleep without Theo’s scent around him. Unfortunately, the hoodie was not quite enough.





	Fit Closer

Liam pulled the hoodie over his shoulders, zipping it all the way up and rolling down the bunched up sleeves. He looked at himself in the mirror, snorting at his own reflection. You could barely see the boxers he was wearing with how long fitting the hoodie was over his frame. He pulled the hood up, covering his head and half his face.

If Theo looked small wearing it, Liam looked tiny. He felt like it too, covered in the soft green fabric. He brought one arm up, sniffing the sleeve at the elbow, frowning when he could barely pick up Theo’s scent.

It made sense, the hoodie was in Liam’s possession for over a week and Theo hadn’t worn it since, but Liam got so used to falling asleep surrounded by Theo’s scent he honestly didn’t think he’ll be able to ever sleep without it. On most nights since their first date, Theo managed to sneak into Liam’s room, crawl into his bed, hold him close and press kisses to his face and neck. Liam knew it couldn’t become a permanent occurrence; some nights will be deemed too risky, and on others, Theo wouldn’t even sleep at home. Instead, he will accompany members of the pack on patrol or a mission. Those nights were getting more frequent lately since the pack at least recognized Theo as a valuable ally. 

Tonight was apparently one of those nights, as Theo hadn’t returned yet. Hence the hoodie. Liam hoped he could create himself a warm cocoon filled with Theo’s scent but it was just so faint by now. It’ll have to do, though, if he wanted to get any sleep tonight.

He crawled into bed, pulling the covers over his head. He pouted, this just wasn’t the same without Theo’s warmth pressed against him but under the covers, Theo’s scent managed to permeate the air and if Liam closed his eyes could almost pretend…

* * *

He woke up to the bite of cold air as the covers were pulled off him, hissing.

“Sorry, sorry,” a voice said before he was warm again, warmer even.

Oh. Theo.

The chimera was in his bed, pressing himself against Liam’s back and wrapping strong arms around his waist. Liam sighed happily, trying to press himself even closer to the warmth, wiggling backward and making the older boy huff a laugh against his neck.

Liam shivered at that and Theo mistook it for cold, wrapping his arms more tightly and pressing his face into the back of Liam’s neck. Suddenly Theo took a deep breath and pulled back, sitting up. Liam whined loudly at the loss of warmth and tried to pull Theo back down, their movements making the covers fall off their bodies.

“What- what are you wearing?” Theo asked with a raspy voice, his eyes dark.

Liam looked down at himself and- oh, right. The hoodie, Theo’s hoodie was still covering his upper body, leaving his legs bare. Liam knew from painful experience the picture painted by this garment, the need to protect and claim its wearer. Served Theo right, he thought, trying to hold back a smirk.

“Oh, I was just cold and…I missed your scent,” he said, looking up at Theo through his lashes. That was the complete truth so he wouldn’t be caught in a lie, but the shy look he gave Theo had its own intention.

And it worked, Theo swallowed thickly, dark eyes raking up and down Liam’s body. He looked a little wild, almost debauched even though they didn’t even start yet, and Liam had to bite down a moan at the sight.

“You,” Theo tried, throat clicking. He shut his mouth with a click and moved closer, hovering above Liam’s body, holding himself up with fisted hands. Liam glanced at his uncovered arms, muscles and veins bulging with the effort. Fuck, Theo was perfect all over.

“You’re…still cold?” he whispered.

“A little, it’s better with you here,” Liam said. Again, not a lie.

Theo’s breath hitched and Liam bit his lip at just how dark his eyes looked, a thin ring of hazel visible around his dilated pupils. Even in the dark room, Liam could see Theo’s dark red cheeks. Liam had decided a while ago he really liked seeing Theo blush. His boyfriend looked absolutely beautiful when he blushed. God, boyfriend.

He lifted one hand to play with the hair at the back of Theo’s neck, pulling the other boy just slightly closer. “I really missed you,” he whispered, smiling shyly. Theo’s breath hitched again, the sound of his rapid heartbeat almost deafening and Liam would be worried about him if not for the strong, sharp scent of Theo’s arousal.

Liam bit his lip again, preening at how fast Theo’s gaze fell to his mouth and took a deep breath. He tightened his hold on Theo’s neck with one hand, the other sliding up his own chest until his fingers found the tab of the zipper. He played with it for a bit, enjoying the dazed look in Theo’s eyes as he tracked the movement, before pulling the zip slowly down, revealing his bare skin inch by inch. 

He bent his knees as he finished opening the hoodie and Theo moved to kneel between his legs, bracing himself on open palms now. Theo’s breathing was loud and labored, his eyes dark as he drank in the sight of Liam, bare save for the boxers and the hoodie now covering his arms only, pooling under him like a cape. Liam knew what he smelled like, lust and love and Theo, and Theo himself didn’t fail to pick up the mixed scents, inhaling deeply once more.

Theo’s own scent was driving Liam crazy. He smelled of exhaustion when he got into bed, but now the sharp scent of his arousal twirled in the air around them, fueling Liam’s own lust for the chimera. What better way to have Theo’s scent all over him than to actually have Theo all over him?

“Theo,” he said, licking his lower lip slowly until it was wet and shiny, Theo’s eyes following the movement as if hypnotized.

“Yeah?” the chimera asked, his voice low and rough.

“I missed you,” he replied, pulling the chimera lower so their lips could meet. The kissed started slow, like always, but soon turned passionate and hungry. Liam loved it, how sloppy they would sometimes get, desperate for each other’s touch. He hoped it was something they’ll never lose.

Theo moaned into Liam’s mouth, lowering himself on his elbows so he could press their bodies together, growling as he pressed his erection to Liam’s thigh. Theo started rocking, knocking their clothed erections together and driving Liam mad with lust.

“Please, please” Liam begged, wrapping himself around Theo’s body. He used his legs to bring them even closer together, thrusting upward to get some friction on his cock. It wouldn’t be enough though, not tonight, not when he barely saw Theo all day. He needed Theo inside him tonight.

“Liam, are you- are you sure,” Theo asked with wide eyes. Liam really needed to control his brain to mouth filter.

“Yes, Theo. Yeah. I want you so much, you have no idea,” he blabbered, overwhelmed by the thought of being so close to Theo. He’d thought about it before, of course he had. They were two young werewolves in a relationship that turned sexual from the get-go (unless you count the months of shy, longing looks as part of this relationship), it was just a matter of time before they had sex. Liam was prepared; he’d bought supplied and even sat through an entirely too embarrassing conversation with Mason. He was ready.

“Um, let me-” he pushed Theo back, immediately regretting it as he lost Theo’s warmth. He quickly slid off the bed to find what they needed, eager to return to Theo’s body over his. First of all, lube. Mason had made it perfectly clear nothing will happen without it. Liam had a worn tube he used for jerking off, but this occasion called for something new and fancier. Condoms. Did they need condoms? Mason thought they did, but did they really? Liam was at home, he could always take a shower. Wait, would Theo even want to fuck him without a condom? Oh, god. Theo was going to fuck him.

“Liam,” Theo whined, the sound only adding to fuel Liam’s imagination.

“Yeah, yeah. Coming,” he said, grabbing a condom just in case and running back to the bed. He threw the tube and condom on the bed and moved to remove the hoodie before being stopped by Theo’s hands.

“Leave it,” he said, eyes dark.

“Oh, is that how it is?” Liam asked, grinning. Theo was kind of predictable, but Liam himself had streaks of possessiveness so he couldn’t really judge.

“Yeah,” Theo rasped out, pulling Liam back onto the bed. “You can lose these, though,” he gestured at the boxers Liam wore. Liam was happy to comply, pulling the fabric over his erection and throwing them on the floor before moving back into his earlier position; on his back underneath Theo.

Theo was looking at him with that wild look in his eyes again, and Liam only grew harder under his gaze. It felt amazing, to have Theo’s entire attention like that.

“Take your clothes off,” Liam said, watching as Theo moved back slightly and pulled off his clothes, piece by piece, his eyes never leaving Liam. Liam felt hot all over, the cold air forgotten. Theo’s full-body blush told him the chimera felt the same.

With an embarrassed huff, Liam spread his legs wider, making room for Theo to kneel even closer to him, his legs thrown over Theo’s thighs. Theo rubbed Liam’s sides, the contact helping Liam’s beating heart to slow down fractionally, but fueling his arousal even more. It felt so good to have Theo touch him just like this, how will he survive more?

“I got you,” Theo whispered, leaning down to kiss Liam, biting his lips and licking into his mouth. Each kiss they shared was different, perfect. Liam wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing Theo.

He was so lost in the kiss, he didn’t notice Theo reaching for the lube. He jumped slightly at the feeling of cold, wet fingers touching his inner thigh. “Sorry,” Theo said, moving to kiss down Liam’s neck and shoulder. His fingers, now slightly warmer, moved to rub against Liam’s entrance. Not pushing in, just rubbing back and forth, spreading the lube around and making Liam dizzy with want.

He was already begging, pressing down on those teasing fingers, pleas falling from his mouth. Shit, he was so close to coming, their mixed scents making him heady and so, so turned on. He won’t last until Theo was inside him, he needed to come now.

“You can,” Theo crooned with a pleased rumble. Seriously, could his mouth stop speaking without permission?!

“Theo,” he moaned, feeling a finger pushing into him slowly.

“You can baby, let go. I’ll take care of you, Liam,” Theo said, pushing the finger deeper, still so slow and controlled.

Liam’s hand flew down to grab himself. Theo said he could, so what’s stopping him? It won’t take long for him to get hard again, anyway. He started stroking himself, focusing on the pleasant sensation rather than the stretch. It wasn’t painful at all, Theo was very careful, but it felt weird and foreign to have something go up there. By the time Theo had two fingers in, fucking into him in steady thrusts, Liam was seconds away from coming. Theo’s fingers nudged something inside him and that was it, Liam was gone. He bit down on his lip harshly to stop the entirely too loud sounds he was about to make, coming into his own fist. He was shaking, still stroking softly as his cock pulsed, milking himself until he was too sensitive.

He breathed harshly and focused on Theo. The chimera was still, his fingers unmoving inside Liam. His eyes were closed, a pleased expression on his face. He looked like he took pleasure in Liam coming.

“You can…you can move,” Liam said. He was loose and relaxed and the fingers no longer felt like an intrusion. They felt warm and safe, like a part of him, like they belonged inside him. Orgasms made his think ridiculous things.

Theo opened his eyes, smiling softly at Liam before licking his lips and moving his gaze down. He started slow, moving in and out of Liam before gaining speed, Liam moving into the motion, bearing down of those thick fingers. His cock twitched and Liam let out a laugh, covering his face. Theo let out an amused huff before leaning to the side and pressing a kiss to Liam’s knee. Liam couldn’t believe Theo was being so sweet with him, couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Theo continued stretching him, gentle and patient. It didn’t take long for Liam to grow fully hard again, but this time it felt less hurried, not as desperate. Theo seriously had amazing self-control, he thought. Maybe he should have offered to get Theo off as well. But Theo didn’t seem to mind; his cock was hard and red but he made no move to touch it or even press up against Liam in any way.

The third finger was a bit of a stretch but Liam welcomed it, sighing happily at the fullness he felt. He knew he could trust Theo to make him feel good. He smiled up at Theo like an idiot but he couldn’t help it. It didn’t matter, though, Theo gave him the same smile in return.

When Liam started clenching down on the fingers, his body trying to pull them in, Theo pulled out. Liam tried to stop the betrayed whine with little success. He knew this meant he’ll have Theo’s cock in him soon, but he felt empty and cold without his fingers in him.

Liam let out a soft growl when Theo picked up the condom. “You’ll thank me later,” Theo said with raised eyebrows, tearing the foil packet and rolling the condom over his cock. He lubed himself up quickly, stroking himself enough to spread the gel but not giving into the pleasure of it. Theo shuffled closer, pushing Liam’s legs farther apart. He paused, leaning down to kiss Liam gently on his mouth, cheek, temple. “Tell me if you need me to stop,” he said before lining himself up and pushing in.

A cock felt…nothing like fingers. Theo’s cock was wider than three fingers, for one. The stretch wasn’t really painful, but Liam had trouble breathing, holding still and trying to relax his body.

“Liam,” Theo said in a strangled voice, for the first time since this started he sounded out of control. “You need to breathe, you need to relax,” Theo sounded as uncomfortable as Liam felt. Oh, Liam was clenching down on him. Hard.

“Sorry, I-” Liam tried, taking deep breaths and trying to gain back control over his body. It took a few minutes but he managed to relax enough to unclench, allowing Theo to push deeper. He wasn’t even halfway in.

“Should I stop?” Theo asked, pausing. Liam growled and grabbed wrapped his legs around Theo’s waist, pulling him in. “Okay, okay,” Theo said, laughing sightly. Two more pushes and he was finally all the way in. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like finding the matching puzzle piece you thought you lost. Liam could finally breathe, wrapping his arms around Theo’s shoulders to bring him closer. he buried his face in Theo’s neck and simply breathed him in as Theo moves slowly, thrusting in and out, in and out.

“I love you,” Liam gasped out. He was such a cliche, again.

Theo thrusted harder at that, faster, making Liam see stars. He leaned back and grabbed Liam’s hips, pulling him into the thrusts. Liam had to bite down his fist in a futile attempt to keep quiet. God, he would die if his parents woke up and found them like this, but at the moment he couldn’t care that much. Theo was fucking him, thrusting deep and fast into Liam’s body, grunting in pleasure. Liam grabbed himself when Theo’s cock nudged that spot in him again, hand flying over his cock as he sought out his second orgasm. He was so close again, he just needed to know Theo was with him.

“Theo, please,” he begged, eyes glassy as he stared up at the chimera.

Theo looked…incredible. He was all moving muscle and smooth skin, sweat running down his body. His abs clenched with every thrust, the veins in his arms bulging and pulsing as he fucked Liam hard and fast.

“Liam,” he gasped out, breathing through his mouth as his movements became erratic, all control lost.

Theo came first, freezing mid thrust and holding Liam’s hips in a strong grip, leaving finger-shaped marks behind. Seeing Theo like this was all Liam needed. He bit down the sleeve of Theo’s hoodie to muffle his moans as he came a second time, adding to the mess already on his stomach.

Liam felt boneless and heavy, like an immobile mass weighing down on the bed. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even open his eyes. Oh, that’s what Theo meant, he thought as Theo pulled out slowly. Yeah, there’s no way he’s making it into the shower in this state. He didn’t need to, not when he had Theo. He heard his boyfriend moving off the bed and around the room before he felt the wet brush of a washcloth over his stomach.

Theo cleaned him softly and gently as if he was something precious and fragile. He wiped off the cum from Liam’s hand, stomach and cock before moving away again. Liam heard his washing his hands in the joint bathroom before he returned to the bed, fitting himself around Liam’s body and pulling the covers over them.

“I love you, too, Liam,” he said, pressing a kiss to Liam’s cheek before burying his face in Liam’s neck. Liam smiled at that, finally gaining control of his body and moving to pull Theo closer, wrapping his arms around the chimera. Before falling asleep he thought of the hoodie. It would be different this time, but Liam was sure it will take quite a while for their mixed scents to grow faint. Although, he’d much prefer to have the real thing wrapped around him.


End file.
